Crazy Mania
by DerekStilinski
Summary: AU. Stiles planea confesarse ese fin de semana a Derek, pues están de vacaciones en la cabaña del bosque de los Hale, y le parece la perfecta ocasión. Estarían rodeados de amigos, en un ambiente relajado y planea hacer cosas románticas para el mayor… Hasta que la primera víctima fue encontrada. (STEREK)


**Jeff Davis ©**

* * *

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin publicar nada en esta cuenta. Sinceramente pensaba que cuando publicara otra historia ya **El hijo del lobo** estaría terminada, al menos está en edición por ahora, y ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, no tengo mucho escrito pero me estoy organizando. Bueno, sin más espero que disfruten el comienzo de esta historia de **Drama/Suspenso/Romance/Humor/Angst** , que tampoco la he terminado de escribir antes de publicarla (como quería) pero ya no me pude aguantar las ganas de mostrarla X'D

Sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

 _Es un Sterek :3_

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 _ **Prada is a prediction**_

El despertador sonó justamente a las 6:30 de la mañana.

Unos ojos del color del caramelo se abrieron cansados, junto a una mano floja que golpeaba el despertador con saña para así poder apagarlo.

Iba a cerrar los ojos nuevamente cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta de forma brusca y una voz tosca se hiso escuchar.

—Stiles, si no te levantas _ahora_ , no te volveré a salvar cuando Laura quiera llevarte de compras —amenazó y hubo una queja por parte de Stiles—, así que si no quieres pasar por eso te sugiero que lleves tu culo al baño y te vistas. Llevaré tus maletas, te espero fuera, señor perezoso.

—Derek, como despertador no sirves… —hizo un puchero el hombre más joven mientras se desenredaba las sábanas que le molestaban en los pies—. Se supone que tienes que motivarme para salir de la cama, no hacer que me den más ganas de quedarme en ella por el resto de mi vida. Con lo de Laura no se juega, ella da miedo… ¡Es el demonio de las compras!

Derek alzó las cejas en su dirección mientras terminaba de tomar las dos valijas de Stiles, llenas de ropa y cosas básicas.

Observó cómo su amigo salió de la cama, portando solo unos apretados calzoncillos con la cara de Darth Valder en frente, y tuvo que apartar la vista antes de que la temperatura de su sangre siguiera subiendo. Stiles siempre provocaba esas reacciones en él… aparte de unos molestos insectos que parecían revolotear en su barriga.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejándose.

—Si no fueses tan vago no tendría que amenazarte con Laura.

El de lunares se puso sus vaqueros y una camisa negra con una sudadera de camuflaje.

—Derek son las seis y cuarenta de la mañana apenas. Tenemos todo el día para-… ¿Dónde cojones dejé mis-…? —Derek le tendió un par de medias grises—. Gracias _Der-beard_ **(*1)** , eres un _amor_ —batió sus pestañas.

Derek rodó los ojos ante el estúpido apodo que en esos momentos no le quedaba porque se había rasurado.

—Como sea Stiles, son _cuatro_ horas de viaje de aquí a la cabaña, además, si paramos a comprar algo de comer por el camino serían cinco, y no quiero pasar todo el día en la carretera, gracias. Así que muévete.

—SÍ, sí, sí, señor —medio gruñó, finalmente entrando al baño.

(…)

Una camioneta negra chirrió los neumáticos en el pavimento justo antes de estacionar frente de la tienda de la estación de gas.

La campana de la entrada anunció la llegada del nuevo cliente. El encargado la vio ir hasta la sección de caza, pero no lo prestó mucha atención ya que era temporada abierta, así que siguió hablando con su amigo Joshua del último partido de futbol.

Cuando ella llegó hacia la caja registradora portaba una sonrisa seductora pintada de rojo carmesí, y vestía de negro con chaqueta de cuero. El aroma artificial de fresas en su perfume hizo a Louis, el cajero, estremecer de gusto.

—Buenos días _ma'am_ , ¿encontró lo que deseaba?

—Sí, eso y más, muchas gracias —le sonrió ella con coquetería, mientras colocaba sus productos en la mesa.

Un paquete de doce flechas. Dos cajas de balas… Y una paleta sabor cereza.

—¿Me permite ver su licencia de conducir y licencia de armas, por favor?

—Claro que sí, dulzura.

Ella se la entregó. Louis se sorprendió de la edad de la mujer que aparentaba ser más joven, más no dijo nada. Comparó las dos licencias y comprobando que todo estaba en reglamento, las devolvió.

—Al parecer todo está en orden —las devolvió y pasó el escáner por las cajas y la paleta—. Serían doscientos sesenta con cuarentaisiete.

Ella pasó su tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Vas a cazar cerca de aquí? —preguntó él de forma casual mientras ponía las cosas en una bolsa de papel.

—Sí, por uno de los lagos, aún no he decidido por cual.

—Oh… ¿y qué piensas cazar? —preguntó él, coqueteando un poco, utilizando de arma sus bellos ojos claros y su voz profunda, al tiempo que le tendía la bolsa de papel.

La rubia sacó la paleta del empaque y se la colocó en la boca de forma sensual, para bien de Louis.

—Humanos… —dijo ella con voz seductora, y se fue, su perfume de fresas dejando un camino de olor en el aire.

Louis se quiso reír ante el chiste, y le sacó dedo a su jefe cuando este le dijo que era muy mayor para él. Su jefe rió ante el acto y siguió hablando con Joshua.

Estos niños de ahora.

(…)

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Stiles por novena vez en la media hora que llevaban en la carretera.

Derek quería darle un cabezazo, de forma amable claro está, contra el _dash_. Uno bien cariñoso.

—Stiles, por favor… _Cállate_.

—No —protestó Stiles—. No me voy a callar, ¡me arrastraste de casa sin siquiera haber desayunado! Tu sabes lo importante que es el desayuno, la parte más esencial en el día. El primer arranque de gasolina para el humano. La-

—La golpiza que te voy a dar si no te callas.

Stiles se puso a refunfuñar a su lado, enviándole comentarios sarcásticos e ''hirientes'' sobre lo mal amigo que era.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios. Siento que tengo un niño pequeño sentado a mi lado en vez de a un adulto —gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Stiles sonrió abiertamente cuando vio como Derek aparcó en una pequeña tienda para comprar algunas groserías.

—Me amas y lo sabes.

Derek le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando se bajó del Camaro. Eso lo hizo reír.

El sonido de la campanita que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente más en la tienda siempre le había gustado a Stiles, por lo que abrió y cerró la puerta un par de veces, solo para oírla.

—Si alguien me pregunta, no te conozco —dijo Derek alejándose de él, pero Stiles sabía que estaba bromeando.

Al menos pudo darle una nalgada amistosa antes de que Derek se alejara completamente, luego de enviarle una mirada furibunda.

Que Derek fuera tan gruñón lo enamoraba cada vez más.

—Oh Dios, _la vida_ —gimoteó Stiles, parándose frente a las palomitas de maíz dulces, pistachos salados, _Cheetos_ picantes y bombones agridulces.

Convenientemente debajo de esa estantería se encontraban las canastas de compras.

Tomó una y tiró un par de cada chuchería dentro de la canasta. Luego se puso a pasear por la pequeña tienda, tomó un paquete de pan dulce, y dos barras de pan francés con especias. La _Nutella_ nunca estaba de más, ni los _marshmallows_ , ni las galletas de jengibre… ¿Eso era chocolate caliente instantáneo…?

En su canasta Derek tenía una docena de cerveza, dos _pies_ de limón tamaño familiar, y ahora se encontraba tomando las gaseosas, y preguntándose mentalmente si llevar pizza congelada de tocino o extra queso. Terminó tomando un carrito para poner la canasta, entonces tomó cuatro pizzas congeladas de tocino, luego fue hasta el área de los quesos y tomó dos paquetes de queso suizo para echarles por encima y así lograr que quedasen extra queso.

Se encontró con Stiles en la sección de las bebidas extra-azucaradas echas de chocolate.

Sus ojos verdes repararon en las tres canastas del chico que descansaban en el suelo, todas llenas a reventar, y ahora estaba llenando una cuarta de latas de _Nesquik_.

—Primero; ¿No es más fácil coger un carrito para poner la comida? Y segundo; ¿Por hay tantas galletas en esa canasta? —preguntó curioso al ver los tres distintos tipos de Oreos, dos galletas de azúcar con más glaseado de azúcar, y un paquete plástico-transparente de cuarenta galletas, _homemade edition,_ de chispas de chocolate.

—No encontré carrito y todos amamos las galletas… Además, vamos a estar una semana en la cabaña, necesito mucha azúcar para sobrevivir.

Derek sacudió la cabeza sabiendo la verdadera razón.

Ser diagnosticado con TDHA desde pequeño no es fácil. Stiles creció privado de todo lo que tuviera azúcar. Tal vez una galleta o un helado eran su recompensa cuando hacía algo bien, pero los dulces de Halloween habían sido estrictamente monitoreados por sus padres para que no se comiera más de un caramelo al día, y no había podido tomarse una malteada que no fuera de frutas, además de que esta no podía tener crema batida en el tope.

Ahora, años después, y siendo un adulto con trabajo estable como autor de comics, Stiles se permitía el azúcar desde que se despertaba por la mañana. Un café con leche y seis cucharadas de azúcar, junto a un emparedado tostado de mantequilla de maní con jalea de uva. Rutina mañanera.

—¿Quieres que te haga un hueco en el carro? —ofreció Derek al verlo intentando maniobrar con las canastas.

—Gracias por hacer el ofrecimiento oficial —le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa—. De todas formas, iba a ponerlas dentro.

Derek viró los ojos, mientras ayudaba a su amigo a acomodar las canastas.

—¿Crees que tenemos todo? —preguntó Stiles, sus ojos paseándose por la comida y bebidas—. Parece mucho pero no sé…

—Si con suerte esto nos dura más de un día estaré más que satisfecho. Todos comemos como una manada de lobos.

Stiles sonrió ante lo dicho por Derek y le agarró una mejilla para apretársela con cariño.

—Aww… Amo cuando haces referencia a tus gustos por los lobos Derek, es adorable. Te escuchas bien tierno.

Las mejillas de Derek se pusieron un tanto rosadas.

—Déjame en paz… —gruñó.

—¿Quién le teme al lobo feroz…? ¡Raw! —siguió diciendo Stiles con una sonrisa.

—Mátenme —se quejó Derek por lo bajo, empujando el carrito.

—Adoro que tu madre te haya grabado cuando te contó el cuento de _Caperucita Roja_ por primera vez. ¡Te veías tan adorable llorando porque mataron al lobo! Esos pucheritos que hacías daban ganas de abrazarte…

Derek cada vez estaba más avergonzado, la punta de sus orejas completamente rojas.

—Stiles, tenía cuatro años… Deja de hablar de eso.

—Nop —alargó la 'p' al final—. Mi parte favorita fue cuando comenzaste a defender al lobo…

—Estamos en el área de los dulces, ¿no quieres alguno? —cambió de tema Derek, alejándose del moteado parlanchín e yendo hacia las paredes llenas de golosinas en ganchos.

—…y cuando dijiste que te ibas a casar con un lobo para darle de comer todos los días y que no ocurriera lo del cuento…

—Tienen _Tootsie Rolls_ , Stiles. ¿Seguro que no quieres ninguno?

Stiles es fácil de distraer si le hablan de dulces, principalmente si son a base de chocolate.

—¡Pon tres en el carrito!

Derek solo puso un paquete en venganza por haberlo avergonzado.

Cuando llegaron a la caja el carrito estaba a tope de reventar, lleno principalmente de postres y comida chatarra.

—¿Sabes qué Derek? Tengo antojos de comer papitas fritas de _Taco Bell_ … —comenzó a decir Stiles mientras Derek colocaba la compra en la cinta.

—No, Stiles, _no_. Te tiraría el paquete de pistachos a la cara, pero todavía no hemos pagado, así que te callas, y no quiero escucharte decir que tienes hambre, _otra vez_ , por el resto del camino, de lo contrario te tiro del auto, ¿entendido?

Stiles hizo un gesto con su cara en protesta, pero asintió.

—Buenos días —saludó amablemente el señor mayor que estaba atendiendo la caja. Una sonrisa divertida estaba posada en sus labios, mientras que sus mejillas rosadas y regordetas, la barba blanca tupida y esos ojitos azules arrugados y hundidos le recordaban a Stiles la versión Coca-Cola de Santa Claus.

—Buenos días —saludó Derek con cortesía, mientras el amable señor pasaba la comida y bebidas por el escáner.

—¿Van de paseo? —preguntó el señor con amabilidad.

Derek asintió, pero antes de responder el de ojos marrones se le adelantó.

—Unas pequeñas vacaciones en el lago con nuestros amigos. Finalmente podemos coincidir en unas y vamos a pasarlas juntos, como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Stiles con satisfacción.

—Demasiado ocupados para poder verse, ¿no?

—Exactamente.

—Ahh… —suspiró el hombre—. A mí también me gustaría reunirme con mis amigos, aunque fuese una noche para charlar…

—¿Por qué no lo hace? —preguntó Derek, con curiosidad y algo de pena por el tono triste que se apreciaba en la voz del señor—. ¿También están muy ocupados?

El señor negó y Stiles cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—Están muertos.

A Derek le recorrió un escalofrío en la columna, y Stiles apretó los labios, dándole masajes en la espalda al Hale, sabiendo lo empático que es Derek con las personas. El de ojos verdes le pasó la mano por la cintura en agradecimiento.

—Lo siento yo…

—Está bien, ya hacen varios años de eso. Muchos fueron enviados a la guerra y no volvieron, otros fueron asaltados, y otros enfermaron —se encogió de hombros—. Es la ley de la vida…

Tras eso hubo una pausa de un minuto un tanto incómoda.

—Serán doscientos treintaicinco dólares con veintinueve centavos —informó el hombre cuando acabó de escanear los productos—. ¿Crédito o efectivo?

El de lunares miró a Derek con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Vas a pagar tú, _cariño_? —Stiles puso unos ojitos exagerados, y batió sus pestañas demasiado mientras afinaba su voz.

El Santa Claus de Coca-Cola se rió por lo bajo.

—Claro que sí, _mi amor_ —le respondió Derek con una sonrisa sarcástica apartando la mano de la cintura de Stiles—. Será en Crédito —le informó al cajero, sacando una tarjeta de una billetera marrón e introduciendo la contraseña correspondiente.

—Eres un amor… —dijo Stiles recibiendo las bolsas de groserías y acomodándolas en el carrito, cayendo en cuenta de algo cuando Derek guardó la tarjeta de crédito de nuevo en la billetera marrón y luego volviéndola a poner en el bolcillo trasero de Stiles, mientras le agradecía al cajero—. ¡Un minuto! ¡Derek! ¡Esa era mi billetera! ¡Y mi tarjeta! —exclamó cuando salió de la estupefacción.

—Exacto. Gracias por pagar las compras, _Cariño_.

Stiles quería enojarse con él, de verdad que quería, pero el giño excesivo de Derek al terminar de hablar, además del pequeño beso volado, lo hizo reír mientras se despedía él también del amable cajero.

—¿Cómo es que sabes la contraseña de mi tarjeta? —preguntó con curiosidad Stiles, guardando los refrescos, las cervezas, los jugos, y parte de las latas de _Nesquik_ , una se la iba a beber por el camino, en la nevera de acampar azul que había dentro del baúl del Camaro.

—Tú me la habías dicho para acordártela si se te olvidaba.

—Cierto —rió Stiles—. No me acordaba de eso.

—Ahí tienes la razón —Derek sonrió.

El de ojos caramelo abrió uno de sus paquetes de golosinas con un estruendo plástico cuando estuvo dentro del auto. Rápidamente se echó un puñado en la boca, mientras Derek se ponía otra vez al volante.

—¿Y cómo ha ido todo con la bruja rubia? —preguntó Stiles, masticando sus pistachos.

Su vista estaba en la ventana cuando escuchó el suspiro pesaroso del otro.

—Sigue acosándome. Mensajes, llamadas, amenazas… Ya sabes, lo típico en ella… —alejó una mano del volante y se rascó la mejilla recién rasurada—. No lo supera..., y eso que han pasado seis meses.

—Pues yo estoy contento de que hayas terminado con esa arpía —frunció la nariz—. Jenifer y ella podrían entrar en un concurso de quien es la persona más obsesionada contigo… Primero esa tal Jenifer que te celaba hasta de tus _hermanas_ , hermanas, _¡por Dios!_ , y después a Kate con el síndrome de ser dueña de todo y que discutía contigo hasta por hablar con tus amigos… ¿Es que solamente te atraen las personas que están mal de la cabeza, o qué?

La mirada que le dio Derek le hizo estremecer, pero de buena forma.

—No lo sé. Tal vez… —dijo misterioso y con eso mató la conversación.

'' _Me gustas tú Stiles…''_ , pensó el pelinegro con un suspiro momentáneo, mordiéndose los labios queriendo decirlo en voz alta, pero sin encontrar el valor suficiente todavía.

Stiles entendió entre líneas, y ocultó la sonrisa tras su bolsa de pistachos, devorando un puñado más de ellos.

Él tenía planes. Planes para ese fin de semana que eran geniales, solo tenía que esperar un poquito más para darle a Derek lo que guardaba en una de sus mochilas, además de dejar de bailar uno alrededor del otro de una vez, y decirle lo que siente.

Sí, iba a ser un gran fin de semana y nada ni nadie lo iba a arruinar.

Especialmente nadie.

(…)

—¡Finalmente! —exclamó Stiles saliendo del Camaro para estirar las piernas—. Ya sentía como mi trasero se estaba aplanando…

—Stiles, tú tienes el trasero plano desde que naciste —se burló Scott llegando al lado del Camaro, portando solamente unos shorts playeros y una camisa sencilla, junto con chanclas.

Stiles le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—Un mes que no veo tu cara de chucho, ¿y eso es lo primero que me dices? Vaya amigo…

Derek los pasó de largo para ir a saludar a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Hermanito! —Cora corrió a abrazarlo, brincando y colgándose como un Koala sobre él.

Derek le respondió el abrazo al instante, hacía meses que no la había podido ver, principalmente desde que ella se había mudado más cerca de su taller.

—Cora —el nombre sonó como una caricia que la hizo sonreír y acurrucarse entre los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña—. ¿Cómo te ha ido todo en el taller?

Ella se bajó de él y lo guio hasta su auto para que la ayudara a sacar sus maletas.

—¡Genial! La semana pasada tuve que hacerle algunos ajustes al equipamiento de uno de los autos que va a competir en las carreras de _Nastcar_ del año que viene, e incluso me ofrecieron ser la mecánica oficial de su equipo…

Cora siguió hablando con entusiasmo de autos, y Derek mirándola con orgullo.

Stiles suspiró enamorado, todavía de pie al lado del Camaro.

—Estoy tan jodidamente enamorado Scotty —susurró a su amigo sin dejar de mirar a Derek quién ahora llevaba dentro de la cabaña cuatro de las seis maletas de su hermana.

Scott rodó los ojos.

—Me vas a hacer vomitar con el tufo a amor que desprendes… —Scott se tapó la nariz y la ventiló con la otra mano, como si estuviera alejando un horrible olor.

El codazo que le dio Stiles en las costillas dolió. Mucho.

— _Yo_ tuve que soportarte a _ti_ cuando te acordabas de Allison hasta por ver un árbol. Así que no jodas, Scott. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?

La cara dolorida de Scott lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó confundido.

Scott le dio una palmada en la espalda, mirando el auto del Liam llegar.

—Te digo luego, amigo —y se fue, dejando a Stiles parado en su lugar, observando como Scott saludaba a Liam con un abrazo, y la mirada intensa que le daba el jugador de Lacrosse.

—A Liam todavía le gusta Scott…

No le sorprendió en absoluto. Primero había sido solo un _Crush_ típico de escuela superior, luego… luego Liam desistió de la idea de intentar tener una oportunidad con Scott para que éste fuera feliz con Allison. Se centró solamente en ser un profesional en el Lacrosse, yéndose a una universidad prestigiosa con una beca deportiva junto con su mejor amigo —y dulce— Mason, solo que éste quería ser biólogo marino.

El ronroneo del auto deportivo de la pareja Wittemore aparcando en el suelo de gravilla cerca de la cabaña, pero sin interferir con el auto de Cora, lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

Stiles caminó hasta allí con una sonrisa en su cara.

La diseñadora y el modelo bajaron del auto al mismo tiempo, pareciendo más una representación de Barbie y Ken en persona, que dos humanos en la vida real.

—¡Hey, Lydia, Jackson! ¡Bienvenidos! —saludó con la mano el Stilinski.

Lydia ni lo miró a través de sus gafas oscuras, solamente alzó la mano en forma de saludo y se adentró en la cabaña. Jackson asintió en su dirección, y siguió a su esposa. Ambos sin decir una sola palabra.

Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Deja a yo y mi persona con sus cosas. No les prestes atención —escuchó la voz de Derek a su lado—. Ya sabes cómo son, seguro ocurrió algo por el camino. Aunque eso no quita la falta de educación.

Stiles suspiró.

—Necesito una cucharada de Nutella, una bolsa personal de Doritos, y un buen vaso de Nesquik de chocolate para sentirme mejor.

Derek rodó los ojos, pero le pasó la mano por los hombros.

—¿No quieres algo más, majestad?

'' _A ti desnudo en mi cama''_ , pensó Stiles para sus adentros con una sonrisa.

—Un _Gelato_ de caramelo estaría bastante bien, ahora que lo mencionas, junto a dos quesadillas dobles…

—Debes tener estómago de hierro si puedes comerte todo eso—arrastró a Stiles de vuelta al Camaro, para aprovechar a sacar las maletas y lo que pudieran de las groserías. Principalmente las pizzas congeladas que ya las podrían poner a hacer en el horno.

—Una vez comí comida preparada por Scott, y eme aquí. Soy un superviviente.

La carcajada de Derek hizo a Stiles querer comérselo a besos, _más todavía_.

(…)

Derek y Stiles fueron los encargados de preparar la pizza para los hambrientos adultos. Obviamente.

Cora estaba muy ocupada tratando encontrar señal en su teléfono para hablar con su nuevo novio, ese que sí le cae bien a Derek, que es un amor con ella y es un italiano que cocinaba pastas mejor que su madre. Jackson y Lydia no habían salido de su habitación y Scott y Liam estaban desaparecidos desde que el menor había llegado.

—No me sorprende —comenzó a decir Stiles arreglando la mesa de la cabaña— que siempre seamos nosotros a los que nos toque hacer la comida.

—Eso es porque somos los únicos que sabemos cocinar, aunque ahora mismo solo sea pizza congelada —contestó Derek, descolocándose el mandil azul—. Scott puede sobrevivir a base de sopas instantáneas, Liam lleva una dieta estricta de proteínas y vegetales, Jackson y Lydia, bueno… ellos están muy ocupados siempre, así que probablemente coman en la oficina y sea principalmente algo vegetariano para mantener su perfecta imagen, y Cora… Cora quema hasta el agua de tan solo mirarla, así que mejor no. Sigamos siendo los chefs designados si queremos sobrevivir y no morir por intoxicación o desnutrición.

Stiles rió.

—Buen punto, grandulón —suspiró soñador—. Ojalá Scott hubiera traído los muffins de blueberry que hace Melissa…

El mayor asintió en su dirección.

—No te preocupes, la próxima vez que la llamemos para visitarla le pedimos que los prepare —lo confortó Derek—, a cambio nosotros le llevaremos esa lasaña de pollo a la BBQ que nos sale tan bien.

Stiles sonrió cálidamente en dirección al de ojos verdes.

—Eso suena excelente.

No eran pareja aún, pero lo parecían desde hace años. Incluso desde antes de saber que estaban enamorados uno del otro. Siempre salían juntos, iban al cine, hacían las compras, cocinaban en conjunto, además de siempre tener tiempo el uno con el otro. Incluso se quedaban a dormir —solo dormir— en la misma cama, pero nunca se habían atrevido a ir más allá, temiendo romper su bonita amistad.

De todas formas, lo único que les faltaba eran los besos en la boca, tener sexo y hacerlo oficial en Facebook.

—Bueno… la comida está lista y servida —anunció Derek a Stiles.

El de ojos marrones se aclaró la garganta y se paró al lado de la ventana abierta del comedor.

—¡LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el punto en que le dolió la garganta—. Si ninguno viene en cinco minutos, comemos tú y yo. Muero de hambre.

Stiles se tiró en una silla, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek cuando este se sentó a su lado.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Scott y Liam, algo desarreglados, sudorosos y _apestosos_.

Derek arrugó la nariz.

—Liam, te iba a preguntar si te dolía la astilla que tienes en tu clavícula, pero me _imagino_ que ni siquiera la sentiste entrar porque ya tenías algo dentro, ¿no? —el de lunares alzó una ceja en su dirección.

Liam se ruborizó hasta las orejas, mientras que Scott no sabía en dónde meterse, así que se sentó en una de las esquinas, lejos de Liam, eso le dolió al más joven, mas lo único que salió de su boca fue dirigido a Stiles.

—Cierra la boca.

La siguiente en llegar fue Cora quién se sentó al lado de Stiles.

—Dios… que rico huele aquí… —gimió de gusto.

Stiles la miró como si le hubiesen salido más cabezas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la pizza… ¿A qué más si no? —se sirvió gaseosa en un vaso y comenzó a beber.

—Scott se estaba follando a Liam contra un árbol y apestan a sexo.

Cora comenzó a toser en medio de la risa a causa de la cara que portaban sus amigos.

En ese preciso instante la pareja de Barbie y Ken aparecieron en la cocina trajeron consigo un aura de tristeza y frialdad que rápidamente los contagió a todos.

—¿Qué pasó Lydia? —preguntó Cora preocupada ante el semblante de la otra mujer—. ¿Por qué estás así?

—Es por causa de Prada —contestó al fin, luego de un silencio un tanto prolongado—. Esta mañana fue al jardín a hacer sus necesidades, pero no volvió cómo siempre hace. Cuando fui a buscarla… estaba muerta en la carretera, algo la había mordido —cerró los ojos mientras varias lágrimas escapaban de ellos—. La enterramos en el patio trasero justo antes de salir.

Jackson suspiró y abrazó a su esposa nuevamente. No le gustaba verla llorar, después de todo era su esposa y él la amaba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mostrando respeto por la muerte de la pequeña perrita que siempre había acompañado a Lydia a todos lados desde pequeña.

—Lo siento —dijo Stiles, pesaroso—. Era una buena mascota.

(…)

Pese que todos estaban en la misma mesa comiendo, las conversaciones se daban por separado, o las personas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos. Cora hablaba con Liam sobre los autos que tenía pendientes al terminar la semana. Scott mordisqueaba su comida como ido, miraba de reojo a Liam y luego fruncía el ceño murmurando para sí. Jackson consolaba a Lydia, mientras trataba de que esta comiera un poco.

Derek y Stiles estaban sumidos en su propia burbuja de susurros en donde nadie los molestaba.

—La noche pasada salvé a una niña que estaba encerrada en un clóset con candado —contó Derek—. Estaba asustada y algo intoxicada por el humo. Cuando la pude sacar de allí y llevarla al camión para darle los primeros auxilios, nos dijo a Jordan y a mí que su madre la había encerrado allí e iniciado el fuego para utilizarla como sacrificio por sus pecados. Entonces revisamos a la madre y esta estaba completamente intoxicada de marihuana, y era esquizofrénica sin medicar.

—Joder, que fuerte.

Derek era bombero, y en cada trabajo siempre tenía una anécdota nueva para contar. Stiles varias veces lo había visto con el uniforme puesto y a medio poner, y siempre sentía como la sangre le bajaba hacia el sur de manera rápida. Si Derek era de por sí muy guapo —demasiado para la pobre salud mental de Stiles—, con el uniforme era simplemente una de sus más perversas fantasía hecha realidad.

Incluso había tenido ciertos sueños…

—¿Y tú, Stiles? —la voz del ojiverde cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah?

—¿Ya terminaste el comic que tenías pendiente?

—Sí, al fin, tuve problemas dibujando los últimos paneles, pero ya está todo resuelto. Ahora solo debo pensar bien los diálogos del final… —suspiró—. Necesito encontrar una buena musa, ver las mismas películas para referencias ya me aburre…y no quiero que mis lectores se aburran por yo no estar inspirado.

—Quizás yo pueda servirte de inspiración —le giño el ojo, acercando un poco su cara a la de Stiles.

Stiles se acercó más, sus caras quedando tan solo a centímetros de la contraria, provocando que sus narices casi se rosaran.

—¿Así que te quitarías la camisa solo para mí? —preguntó coqueto, utilizando sus ojos caramelo y pestañas largas como armas mortales.

Derek se lamió los labios.

—Te haría un estriptis completo si me lo pidieras… —voz profunda de Derek le hizo ver las estrellas.

Stiles se mojó los labios y los ojos de Derek se prendaron de ese par tan besables, y tragó saliva en deseo. Stiles tenía el corazón agitado cuando Derek comenzó a acercarse con un poco de rosado en las mejillas.

—Stiles, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? —interrumpió Scott levantándose de su silla.

Derek se separó rápidamente, las puntas de sus orejas rojas.

Stiles exhaló molesto, pero comenzó a pararse de su asiento, enviándole a Derek una mirada de disculpa seguido de un ceño fruncido a su mejor amigo.

—De verdad que eres inoportuno Scott —Cora le tiró con su vaso plástico, pegándole en la cabeza, haciendo a Scott parpadear y fruncir el ceño—. Cuando finalmente están haciendo un movimiento interrumpes…

Scott rodó los ojos.

—Perdón, pero necesito a _mi mejor amigo_ por un momento —casi le escupió las palabras a la castaña.

Derek se enojó.

—No le hables así a mi hermana McCall.

—¡Yo le hablo cómo yo quiera!

Derek comenzó a levantarse de la silla, pero Stiles lo atajó cuando cogió a Scott por la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del comedor.

—Yo me encargo de él.

Entonces desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

(…)

—Scott, ¿se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? —preguntó enfurruñado cuando entraron a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, justamente en el cuarto que se iba a quedar el trigueño.

—Allison me dejó Stiles, se fue a Francia con un tal Isaac hijo de un amigo de su padre —Scott comenzó a lagrimear, su cara de adulto pareciendo ahora la de un niño pese a la barba que portaba en esos momentos.

Stiles relajó sus facciones.

—¿Hace cuánto de eso?

—Tres semanas —contestó, dejándose caer sentado en la cama.

Stiles se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por eso andas distraído y de mal humor?

Scott asintió.

—¿Por esa razón te follaste a Liam contra un árbol, y luego, prácticamente, lo rechazaste en la mesa cuando te sentaste lejos de él?

Allí el de mandíbula un tanto chueca tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, algo avergonzado.

—Eso no debió pasar, me dejé llevar, eso es todo. Necesitaba un poco de _ese_ tipo de contacto, ya me entiendes.

—Ya, pero no por eso tienes que hacerlo sentir como un objeto sexual, ni hablarle de esa forma a Cora, ni a Derek. Ninguno de ellos son culpables de tus problemas.

—No quiero ilusionar a Liam —se sinceró Scott—. Él no me atrae de esa forma, ni nunca lo ha hecho. Soy más de mujeres, y con respecto a lo de Cora y Derek, lo sé… Es que no estoy en mis cabales… luego me disculpo.

Stiles le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! —se quejó Scott—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—''No quiero ilusionar a Liam.'' ''Soy más de mujeres'' —lo miró sarcástico mientras repetía las frases imitando de forma sarcástica la voz de su mejor amigo—. Discúlpame amigo, pero si no querías ilusionar Liam ya es demasiado tarde. No lo debiste ilusionar desde hace _años_ cuando lo besaste por primera vez debajo de las gradas en la práctica de Lacrosse…

—Eso fue… yo no sabía qué… —comenzó a balbucear, pero Stiles lo atajó.

—Allison llegó luego, lo sé, pero tú seguiste dándole esperanzas, ¿no? Incluso la primera vez que cortaste con Allison fuiste hasta su casa y te aprovechaste de los sentimientos de Liam para desahogar tu rabia entre sus piernas…

—Pero…

—¡Incluso le dijiste que lo querías, Scott! ¡Que habías estado confundido! ¡Y claro! ¡Luego Allison te perdonó la estupidez que habías echo y te fuste corriendo nuevamente debajo de su falda! Nunca te preocupaste por los sentimientos de Liam, ni en ese entonces, ni ahora. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué a Mason le caías mal? Él vio cómo su mejor amigo se caía en pedazos por ti una y otra vez. Pero tú no te dabas cuenta o más bien te hacías el desentendido, viendo solo lo que te convenía, como siempre haces.

—Stiles…

—No, nada de Stiles. Te callas y me escuchas, porque al parecer necesitas oír unas cuantas verdades para ver si finalmente te enderezas de una vez y dejas de estarte haciendo siempre la víctima.

Scott se sentía regañado y tenía ganas de llorar por la culpa que lo carcomía en esos momentos.

—Piensa en lo que dices antes de decirlo Scott. ''No quiero ilusionar a Liam'', y sí, te lo repito para que recuerdes tus palabras. ¿Sabes que lo recibiste con un abrazo? ¿No? Conociéndote, seguro le dijiste unas cuantas palabras bonitas y te lo llevaste a hablar al bosque, él trató de consolarte con unas palmadas y allí atacaste, ¿no?

Scott cerró los ojos porque le escocían.

—Besos en el cuello, toqueteos, hasta tenerlo de cara al árbol rogándote por más, haciéndote sentir deseado, realmente _querido_ por alguien, como no te sentías en mucho tiempo.

Scott hipó, todo lo dicho por Stiles era cierto.

—Porque para ti Liam siempre va ser tu segunda opción, tu _juego_ , porque no te quieres sentir solo.

Se sentía apuñalado, pero sabía que su amigo tenía la razón, necesitaba que le dijeran la verdad, no que solamente lo consolaran.

—¿Quieres que te diga por qué Allison te abandonó? ¿No recuerdas que ella siempre te había apoyado en todo? ''Allison, vamos a mudarnos aquí'', ''Sí, Scott.'' ''Allison no quiero tener hijos por ahora, somos jóvenes'', ''Está bien, Scott.'' ''¿Qué tal si intento abrir mi propia clínica veterinaria?'', ''Me parece excelente, Scott.'' ¿Tú que hiciste realmente por ella Scott? No la apoyaste mucho en su carrera de deportista porque estabas encismado en ti, no pasaban Navidades con su familia porque ''Tu mamá me odia Allison, no quiero ir.'' Ella nunca te dijo nada al respecto, ni protestó, ahora, ¿qué le dijiste tú cuando ella te pidió que se mudaran a Francia cuando tuviste que cerrar tu pequeña oficina por falta de clientes? ''No Allison, no se francés, y Deaton puede ayudarme a conseguir otro trabajo pronto.'' ¿No crees que fuiste egoísta Scott? Con Liam por siempre tenerlo de segunda opción, y con Allison por tenerla allí, a tu lado, durante trece años, y decir valorarla y quererla cuando realmente no lo hacías…

Scott no pudo más y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño y perdido. Stiles lo dejó allí, porque sabía que el moreno necesitaba un momento a solas, y Scott lloró, y lloró… hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

(…)

Cuando Stiles bajó al comedor nuevamente los únicos que se encontraban allí eran Cora y Derek bebiendo Chocolate caliente, la castaña echando un nuevo marshmallow en el suyo entre cada sorbo que bebía.

Se volvió a dejar caer en la silla al lado de Derek.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó su futuro esposo.

Stiles suspiró.

—Sí, solo que Scott debe aprender a dejar de ser un cabeza dura… ¿Y el resto?

—Jackson y Lydia se disculparon para irse a la habitación, y Liam dijo que no se sentía bien… —Cora dijo lo último con una mirada que lo decía todo.

Scott era el culpable y todos lo sabían.

Derek sirvió más chocolate dentro de su taza medio llena, y tiró nuevos marshmallows dentro. Tomó un sorbo y se la tendió a Stiles, quién la recibió con una sonrisa, tomando un poco mientras se calentaba las manos en la taza.

Cora los miraba con una sonrisa.

—Son las cosas más adorables que he visto en mucho tiempo…

—¿Cosas? —preguntó Derek con una ceja alzada mientras Stiles reía bajito.

—Sí, cosas, y les seguiré llamando así mientras no formalicen su relación —concluyó Cora para luego rebuscar algo en su bolsa que tenía guindada en la silla—. Ahora, ya que somos los únicos amigos que realmente estamos compartiendo… ¿Les apetece jugar Uno?

Jugaron entre risas y ''amistades rotas'' tres partidas seguidas de las cuales Cora ganó dos y Stiles la última. Derek solo gruñó y les dijo que habían hecho trampa, para luego todos largarse a reír.

—Bueno mis plebeyos —comenzó a decir Cora, parándose de la silla y estirándose—, me voy a dar una ducha para recostarme. Estar despierta desde tan temprano me ha dejado molida. Los quiero.

—Adiós bella durmiente.

—Que descanses, Cora.

Repartió un beso a cada uno y se fue bostezando sonoramente.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar un rato? Son solamente las nueve de la noche —sugirió Stiles, quitando los residuos de chocolate de la taza con un marshmallow para luego comérselo.

Derek asintió.

—Iré a traer los binoculares nocturnos. Si tenemos suerte a lo mejor veamos algún venado.

—¡O una mofeta! Son tan lindas.

Derek sonrió de lado.

—Si vemos una mofeta espero que sea de lejos. En estos momentos no tenemos jugo de tomate que nos salve del _olor_.

(…)

Quince minutos después se encontraban ya en uno de los caminos que había al costado sur de la casa, pequeñas linternas en mano, y los binoculares de Derek pasando de mano en mano a cada tanto.

En medio de la oscuridad solamente se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos hombres, dejando la huella de sus botas impresa en la tierra húmeda a causa del rocío. Ambos hablaban entre susurros y murmullos, sonriéndose cada vez que lograban ver un búho, o algún pequeño animal fuera de lo común.

Lograron ver la mofeta a unos seis pies de distancia. Se movía con elegancia arrastrando su cuerpo blanco y negro por entre unos pequeños pastizales.

Contuvieron la respiración y los murmullos cesaron hasta que finalmente la mofeta desapareció de sus vistas sin siquiera perturbarse por las luces amarillentas de las linternas.

—¡Te dije que veríamos una! —chilló Stiles en un susurro, en medio del arranque de emoción tomó las mejillas de Derek, plantándole un pico en los labios.

Derek iba a preguntarle por qué había sido eso, pero Stiles se le adelantó y puso un dedo en sus labios, acallándolo.

—Sigamos disfrutando de la noche… —le guiñó el ojo.

Derek hizo crujir una rama bajo sus pies antes de tomarle la mano a Stiles y entrelazar sus dedos.

—Sigamos, quiero ver un topo…

Stiles sonrió.

—Veamos si encontramos madrigueras entonces.

Era peligroso, ambos lo sabían, pero era divertido intentar buscar agujeros en medio de las hojas secas y la tierra húmeda.

—Solo espero que no encontremos ningún agujero de serpiente venenosa, con mi suerte de seguro me pica un ojo —codeó Stiles a Derek, haciéndolo reír.

—Mejor dejémoslo para otra noche —le dijo Derek, mirando la luna llena, escuchando aullidos a lo lejos—. Al parecer hay coyotes cerca, y puede ser peligroso para nosotros.

Stiles asintió al escuchar un aullido más cerca, apretando sus dedos aún más contra los de Derek.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso cuando escucharon los graznidos de pájaros. Chillando y peleando, un olor nauseabundo se asentó en ambas fosas nasales, haciéndoles fruncir la nariz.

—¿Qué será eso…? —preguntó Stiles en un susurro, caminando con Derek hasta el lugar en dónde se escuchaban los pájaros.

—No lo sé… Echemos un vistazo.

El ser humano es curioso, y a veces esa es la causa de su perdición.

Derek se tapó la boca con las manos, sintiendo el buche de vómito acumularse en lo bajo de su esófago. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Stiles le apretó la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí para que dejara de seguir viendo.

Frente a un pino enorme estaba tirada la cría de meses de algún coyote, su piel destrozada, y órganos por fuera a causa de las aves de rapiña. Incrustada en el árbol descansaba la flecha que le había dado muerte al animal, todavía con un poco de pellejo colgando de ella, ahora de un tono morado-podrido.

Stiles apretó los labios, y arrastró a Derek lejos de allí. Sabía lo horrible que era encontrar lo que sería, en parte, a tu animal favorito de esa manera frente a sus ojos.

Él aún puede recordar, como si hubiese pasado el día anterior, cuando su borracho vecino de enfrente aplastó frente a sus ojos al pequeño zorrito que había cuidado desde pequeño. Eso pasó cuando tenía ocho años.

—Derek… —comenzó.

Escuchó como el otro se sorbió la nariz.

—Estoy bien, es solo qué… —suspiró—, no soporto ver esas cosas, lo sabes.

Stiles le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

—Lo sé grandote, lo sé. La vida es cruel y el humano más…

—Tal vez lo mató en defensa propia —se intentó auto-convencer Derek, mirando el cielo estrellado, e acariciándole la cintura al menor para tranquilizarse.

—Lo más probable es que fuese un idiota que quiso hacerse el macho matando a una criatura inocente —corrigió Stiles—. Lo siento, sé que no estoy ayudando, pero me da rabia…

Derek enterró la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

—Está bien, yo estaba pensando lo mismo… —casi ronroneó, perdido con la esencia de Stiles.

El de lunares le dio un beso en la coronilla al mayor, quedándose de esa forma por unos segundos antes de volver a caminar en silencio.

Entonces escucharon el sonido de dos piedras chocando con fuerza, y sus pelos se pusieron de punta.

—¿Qué carajos fue eso? —preguntó Stiles, el corazón tamborileándole en el pecho, mientras que su carne se ponía de gallina.

—No lo sé, pero sonó cerca de aquí, como sí…

Hubo una respiración detrás de ellos, la escucharon con fuerza, como resoplando.

Viraron sus cuerpos lentamente, hasta alumbrar a sus espaldas.

Un gran reno macho-alfa los miraba enojados, resoplando y aruñando sus cascos sobre una gran piedra de granito gris. Su cabeza se agitó e hizo un ruido molesto antes de comenzar a bajar de la gran roca con rapidez.

—Joder…

—Será mejor que corramos —sugirió Stiles, sin mover ni un músculo, hipnotizado con la vista del gran venado corriendo en su dirección.

Casi cerca.

—Muévete, joder —gruñó Hale, agarrándolo de la camisa y comenzando a correr.

Sin duda Derek tenía ventaja de trabajar en los bomberos, y tener un gimnasio completo a su disposición, por lo que correr a la velocidad que lo hacían no era mucho problema, pero Stiles pasaba más tiempo sentado en una silla trabajando en diálogos y bocetos, además de que su metabolismo lo mantenía delgado, por lo que no necesitaba el gimnasio con urgencia, iba de vez en cuando, pero no era algo importante en su vida.

En consecuencia, sus muslos dolían, sus pantorrillas ardían y el corazón parecía que se quería salir de su pecho, además de que, al parecer, sus pulmones no procesaban bien el oxígeno y sentía como éste le faltaba.

—Mierda —jadeó cuando a lo lejos visualizó la punta de la cabaña, y el bendito animal de cuernos enormes como ramas los seguía persiguiendo—. Voy a morir…

Derek lo haló con más fuerza del brazo para que siguiera corriendo, el venado pisándole los talones.

—No te quedes atrás… ya… casi… llegamos… —jadeó Derek, el sudor recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, y sintiendo la quemazón en la parte interior de sus muslos debido al rose del pantalón de mezclilla con ellos.

El macho-alfa-venado los siguió hasta el borde del bosque, agitando su cabeza y respirando agitadamente como un toro tras ellos, pero dejándolo libres cuando pisaron terreno de la cabaña. Al llegar ellos al porche, el herbívoro hizo un sonido estruendoso y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la maleza de nuevo.

Derek y Stiles cerraron la puerta de la cabaña tras de sí, jadeando en busca de aire, abanicándose con la mano intentando regular la respiración.

—Joder, casi nos mata un venado… —se quejó Stiles, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Derek y comenzaron a reír entre jadeos ahogados.

—Dios… —suspiró Derek con una sonrisa pendiendo de sus labios—. Hoy ha sido un día de locos…

—Y no se ha acabado aún —Stiles le guiñó el ojo a Derek—. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

Derek asintió, secándose el sudor de la frente con la parte inferior de su camisa, otorgándole a Stiles la —suculenta— vista de su ingle pronunciada y el camino de vellos tupidos por debajo del ombligo.

—Agua, por favor.

'' _Dios… yo quisiera beberme tu sudor…''_ , pensó Stiles acalorado.

—Vale, agua será. Espéreme aquí, mi suculenta alteza —le dijo juguetón, para luego caminar en dirección a la cocina.

Derek se sentó en el sofá de cuero cerca de la ventana y se puso a mirar el bosque, mientras Stiles traía las bebidas.

Un vaso de cristal con agua fue puesto ante sus ojos, siendo sostenido por esas manos grandes, y moteadas con las que había tenido más de una fantasía nocturna.

—Aquí tiene su agua, mi gran lobo feroz.

El mencionado solo rodó los ojos, aceptando la refrescante bebida.

—Gracias, Stiles.

—No hay de qué —y otro pequeño beso fue repartido sobre sus labios.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera corresponder el beso, el Stilinski se separó de él, bebiéndose su propio vaso con lo que, Derek supuso por él olor, era algún tipo de refresco de china.

El de ojos verdes se tomó su vaso de agua de a sorbos, charlando con el de lunares un poco más hasta que el sueño comenzó a hacer mella en él.

—Me voy a ir a duchar Stiles, tengo sueño y quiero dormir… Si quieres ve tú y has lo mismo. Te espero en el cuarto, ¿está bien?

Stiles le sonrió. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, y tampoco sería la última.

Lo más probable es que un día hicieran algo más interesante que dormir. Su sonrisa se amplió ante ese pensamiento.

—Está bien.

Cuando Stiles llegó finalmente al cuarto de Derek, el moreno ya estaba bajo las sábanas y mantas, jugando algo en el teléfono para así no quedarse dormido mientras esperaba a su acompañante.

Stiles se quitó la camisa para acostarse.

—Stiles, no me hagas un estriptis cuando estoy a punto de dormirme y no puedo disfrutarlo mejor.

El de lunares rió sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras tomaba su lugar en la cama al costado izquierdo de Derek, quién rápidamente puso su celular en la mesa de noche que había al lado de la cama, y abrazó a Stiles por la cintura, mientras este pasaba una mano por la amplia espalda, y la otra en la cabeza, una costumbre común que siempre tenían entre ellos en su intimidad.

—Que descanses —le susurró Stiles al oído con parsimonia.

Derek asintió, casi en el mundo de los sueños.

—Buenas noches a ti también…

(…)

Eran las doce y cuarto de la media noche cuando abrió sus ojos verdes. Se sentía algo vacía, con un nudo de angustia en el estómago. Llevaba lidiando con eso desde la mañana del día anterior, justo antes de encontrar a Prada ensangrentada cerca del bosquecillo de al lado de la carretera.

Los ojos se le humedecieron una vez más, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar en medio de un puchero lacrimoso. Retuvo el sollozo en su garganta. No quería despertar a su esposo. Él había estado con ella todo el día, se merecía un poco de descanso.

Salió de la cama, colocándose sus sandalias, y bajando por las escaleras al salir del cuarto.

Se fue en dirección al lago, aprovechando que todos en la cabaña estaban durmiendo.

Luego de tener la larga charla con Jackson sobre su pequeña Prada, y que ambos se quedaran dormidos, necesitaba un respiro.

Su blanca mano soltó su cabello rubio-fresa, masajeó su cráneo unas cuantas veces para relajarse. Poco después su ropa fue retirada por completo, sus poros erizados a causa de la brisa fresca que hacía a su alrededor.

Se metió de lleno en las frías aguas, relajando sus músculos e intentando no pensar en ninguno de sus problemas mientras nadaba de forma tranquila por los alrededores, recordando las veces que había hecho eso en la adolescencia, en compañía de un Jackson más joven, y las pequeñas aventuras que habían tenido detrás de los tupidos árboles.

Llevaba un pequeño rato en ello cuando vio como una flecha daba contra uno de los árboles cerca de su cara.

Se asustó y quiso gritar, mas, cuando iba a hacerlo, una pequeña aguja impactó su cuello, logrando que perdiera la conciencia…

* * *

 **(*1)** _Der-beard_ : Der(Derek)-beard (barba). Después de leer tanto en inglés sobre ellos se me ha pegado el apodo :')

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo :) Ahora solo tengo algo que pedirles... _**¿Podrían recomendarme canciones oscuras (de violencia, muerte, etc...) para inspirarme?**_ Por favor, es que las que estaba utilizando en este fic ya las tengo gastadas de tanto escucharlas. ¡Gracias!

* * *

 _¿Review?_


End file.
